theamazingworldofgumball6fandomcom-20200213-history
Darwin Watterson
Darwin Caspian Ahab Poseidon Nicodemius Watterson III is one of the main char Appearance Darwin is a goldfish with arms and legs. His goldfish-shaped head takes up his entire body, with his fins and legs hanging down from it. He has retained his goldfish tail and fins, the latter of which he now uses as arms and hands. His legs are much longer than his body, ending with plain feet matching the color and texture of the rest of his body. Usually, though, he covers them with green and white sneakers. A common misconception in Season One was that he also wore a black shirt, but that was actually just a shadow cast by his big head. Darwin apparently has thick coatings of blubber, making him resistant to pain, as he is shown unharmed in "The Trouble" after a painful face-first slap on a concrete sidewalk from way up in the air. The blubber's depth is about the length of Gumball's arm, as shown in "The Party," where Gumball had to sink his whole arm into Darwin's head just to reach his cheekbone. Darwin also thinks he has perfect skin as shown in "The DVD ". Darwin is shown naked in "The Meddler" without his shoes, but his feet are censored for some strange reason. It is possible that this was a joke. His feet were also shown in "The Gorilla", "The Video", and "The Eyes," but uncensored. In Season Two Darwin gets a redesign. His black shadow gets much lighter, almost to the point where it's not noticeable. Also, his legs get a little fatter, and he loses one eyelash on each eye (two on each eye instead of three). Personality Due to his sudden entrance into the world, his perspective of it is somewhat skewed and naive. He has trouble understanding many situations. Often people have to point out his misconceptions and faults, such as the time he didn't know the definition of dates and when he used a DVD as a pizza cutter. Darwin is an overall happy person, sharing his best friend Gumball's optimistic view of life. His cheery personality shows in several episodes, most notably in "The Real", where he was immune to the effects of Jealousy due to being completely satisfied with his life. It takes a lot to trigger a negative reaction from him, but when provoked far enough, he can get very intense. A good example is in "The Guardians", where he trashed Banana Joe's locker and threatened grievous bodily harm to him, all in retaliation for his pen being chewed and his homework getting ripped. Incentives also seem to fuel him up, like in "The Silent", where he repeatedly smashed a ball into Gumball's face, all for the sake of a top spot on the fridge. This happiness may just be a facade, though, as in "The Limit", it is shown that people actually annoy him a lot; he just hesitates to tell them off. With help from Gumball, though, he begins telling people, often with intense hostility, everything he hates about them. He also has poor memory, likely based on the misconception that fish have a memory of only three seconds. To him, basic spelling is complex, and the only numbers he knows are 7, 2, and 9. Also, in "The City" he fails to remember anything he did the day before, while all of his other classmates remembered clearly. Despite being humanlike, Darwin still sleeps in his fishbowl; however, because he has grown in size, he gets rather squished in there. He also still seems fond of fish flakes, as shown in "The Trouble" and "The City II." Other foods he enjoys are cookies, chips, and ice cream. Throughout the series, Darwin has referred to Richard and Nicole as "Mr. Dad" and "Mrs. Mom" although at some points, he calls him "Mom" and "Dad". Whether this is because he shows more respect for them than a child would, or just the fact that he has some doubts of them being his "parents" is anyone's guess. Darwin falls in love at first sight with anything that wears a pretty dress. An example of that would be in "The Spider," where he saw Gumball in a dress and completely fell in love, thinking he was a girl. At that time, he was so in love that he said to the "girl": "I love you", and a photo of him trying to kiss "her" was shown. When the dress later fell onto a fire hydrant, Darwin then fell in love with it. Relationships Gumball Darwin is Gumball's best friend/brother/pet. They're almost always seen together, whether it's at school or home or off on some crazy misadventure constructed by Gumball. Throughout the show, they have worked together to overcome many a sticky situation even though Gumball was the one that usually pulled them into said situation, and showcasing their strong bond and friendship. Whether it's fighting a T-rex, babysitting their precious sister, or even shaving their dad's horrifyingly hairy back, these two have definitely got each other's backs. Anais Darwin may not like Anais as much as he likes Gumball, but he definitely understands her. When Gumball's in trouble, Anais is the first one he runs to. Darwin also convinced Gumball to help Anais when her doll was stolen in "The Potato." Darwin also obviously trusts her, as he could tell her that he put Gumball's embarrassing video online. Nicole Though the two don't interact often, they have shown care and affection for each other at certain points. In "The Done", Nicole was furious, and later on depressed, when the school took Darwin away from them, and in "The Party," Darwin scolded Gumball for leaving their mother behind to deal with a vicious dog. Richard Darwin sees Richard as more of a friend than an actual father figure. Instead of Richard teaching Darwin how to be a man, he goofs around with him. This is strongly evidenced in "The Done" and in "The Garden," where Richard joins in on Gumball and Darwin's childish antics. Darwin is also Richard's favorite child. Rachel Rachel is Darwin's love interest and they may have a relationship going on, as shown in "The Wedding" Darwin cleaned her house after it had been ruined. After this, she kisses Darwin, as a thank you. She is also his girlfriend though it's unknown whether if their relationship is still going on as Rachel has yet to appear in season two, while in The Train it is shown that Darwin also has a crush on Carrie. Carrie Carrie is a good friend to Darwin. Carrie is also the love interest of Darwin. In The Train when Darwin was a ghost he said he could finally kiss Carrie. After he passionately kisses her on the mouth he claims he wanted to kiss her for a long time making her blush. However in "The Limit" he calls Carrie "one more emo freak" which means that his feelings for her are most likely mixed. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Category:Wattersons Category:Miss Simian's Class Category:Pets Category:2D Characters Category:Synchronized Swimming Club